The applicant of the present application has found that it is possible to make an organic compound itself ferromagnetic by modifying the structure of the organic compound (Domestic Re-publication of PCT international Publication No. 2008-001851). Availability of the organic compound can be enhanced by making the organic compound ferromagnetic; and, for example, a medicine composed of an organic magnetic substance can be concentrated in a specific tissue or organ in a living body by applying the medicine to the living body and then applying a magnetic field to it. Consequently, medical effects are enhanced by increasing a drug concentration in an abnormal tissue. This leads to a reduction of the drug concentration at sites other than the abnormal tissue, so that side effects of the medicine on normal tissues can be reduced. Furthermore, in a field of semiconductors, performance of a semiconductor device can be enhanced by making an organic film magnetic. Examples of such a semiconductor device include switching elements and organic electroluminescence elements.
The applicant of the present application suggested a metal-salen complex compound as an organic magnetic substance compound (WO2010/058280). Since the metal-salen complex compound has an anticancer action, the metal-salen complex compound can be concentrated in cancer tissues by applying a magnetic field to cancer tissues of an individual. This can prevent expansion of the metal-salen complex compound to sites other than the cancer tissues, so that a cancer treatment system with little side effects can be realized. Furthermore, since the metal-salen complex compound combines with other medical compounds, it also functions as a magnetic carrier of other medical compounds. As examples of other organic magnetic compounds, there are forskolin described in Domestic Re-publication of PCT international Publication No. 2008-001851, and a PDE5 inhibitor.
The applicant of the present application focuses attention on the difference in density of electron spin electric charges of these organic compounds and reported that magnetic properties of an organic compound becomes higher as the difference in density of electron spin electric charges is higher. Specifically speaking, when the difference in density of electron spin electric charges of the organic compound changes due to modification of side chains and/or cross-linking of the side chains of the organic compound, the organic compound will become ferromagnetic even if it is a known compound.